The gift
by Leninova
Summary: A little and adorable story about the marine who had survived the demon attack in back in 2145 November, and his family. This short story represents the world that I imagined for a future Doom 3 novel where the storyline continues on Earth... Original language: Hungarian


Lights of the dawning filled the room's gray space, breathing life into the gray, boring walls, whilst calling out for the joys of the ensuing day. The couple in the room weren't disturbed by the obstreperous noises of New York even though the city was sluggishly awakening, nor the warm brightness of the Sun. Exhaustion from the previous day trammeled them from stepping out of bed. Even though it was only a couple o' minutes past seven, each and every minute spent with pleasant relaxing meant a lot to them. A cup of coffeé marked the beginning of their daily responsibilities. This day however, was different.

The door handle quietly clicked, there was a minor feminine figure standing in the entrance. She tried to enter the room without a single noise, paying attention to every little detail. By her dexterity, nobody had woken up because of the noises, as if her entrance didn't ever take place and time. She tried to close the gap between her and her dad, she approached him tip-toed. However she suddenly stopped midway, to inspect the glowing sunrise. She couldn't see much because of her height, she was sure though she can experience all of it once her parents had awakened from the bed. She was holding a little somthing in her left hand.

The girl took a step closer to her dad then gently poked him on his lower arm.

\- Dad! Dad! Dad, wake up! Dad!

The calling words awakened him. When she looked at his daughter, he widely smiled, his eyes were glowing in the sunrise. He wasn't perplexed at all. She was his only child. And he loved her more than anyone else in his difficult life.

\- What's up sweetie? Did you have a nightmare? – he sat up really close to her so he could pay the most attention to her.

\- Nope. – she looked away as if she tried to hide the truth; she was smiling wildly and widely.

\- Then? – he noticed her out of place behavior. – You're trying to hide something from me Roxan.

\- I made something for you. – she was suddenly looking at him again, trying to express her feelings again.

\- And what is it? – he was surprised. He really didn't know what it was, he didn't even notice her carrying something around in her hand.

\- This. – she opened her miniscule fist, it was a black n' blue string bracelet.

\- Did you make this for me, huh? – he was genuinely surprised. He wasn't expecting to receive such a kind gift this early in the morning.

\- Yup. – then she swiftly attached it to his wrist.

\- Why do I get this kind gift from you? – paying attention to her swift hands.

\- To protect you from the monsters, that you had seen up there. Whenever you wear this, they won't hurt you. It's cursed. And they're afraid of it.

\- It's pretty. – taking a closer look at his left wrist – Thank you so much. It's a very kind gift from you sweetie. I promise I won't ever lose it. – he then bent over to give her a little kiss on the cheek of her blushing daughter.

\- Quiet now, mummy otherwise wakes up! – he then looked at his wife to make sure she's still asleep.

\- What are you guys doing? – a shallow voice escaped from under the pillow. – Mark, are you awaaaake?

\- Yes, I am. Roxan's here too. – who just slipped closer to his dad.

\- That's good. – she then yawned, then she closed her eyes again.

\- Come on Christa, wake up! – he was gently shaking her up.

\- What's the time?

\- Ehhh... – he then looked at the clock. – It's twelve past seven.

\- A'ight.. – she escaped her tiredness, still wanting to get back to sleep. Her eyes looked tired and rested at once; she yawned twice then she joyfully stretched for a whiel facing the other part of the room-

\- You could use a coffeé. – he was looking at her almost bursting out in laughter. – Morning's not for you darling. Especially waking up.

\- Do I really have to listen to your sarcasm this early in the morning? Geez... – her facial expression suddenly changed; she looked serious and insulted.

\- Gah, don't be so grumpy! – he then hugged her tightly. – By the way, look what I just got! – he showed her his left wrist.

\- Oh, it's so cute! – she said intoxicatedly by the cuteness. – I didn't even know that you can make things like this sweetie! Where did you learn this?

\- I found it in one of your books. It was really difficult. But I still did it!

\- Wonderful! Incredible! – Christa was amazed. – You're very talentful!

Roxanne was smiling however she didn't pronounce a word. She was happy that her parents were proud of her.

\- And this kid doesn't love me, eh! – shook his head as ancient thoughts pestered his mind.

\- Don't worry about it. – her wife hugged his arm. – It's of no use. It must stop.

\- That exactly what I wish.


End file.
